


Probing

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bad Ending, Captivity, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Langst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sex Slave, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance experiences something horrific no omega ever should.He and he knows he can't escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags

He'd had a pretty crappy day at the Garrison.

Its only been maybe a month since he was able to move up and become a fighter pilot but that was mainly due to Keith flunking out.

Honestly it sucked cause he was still being compared to him even though he was long gone.

What's more he's the only Omega in the fighter pilot unit. He's been getting a lot of crap from his teachers or the other pilots since he upgraded. Most probably wish he'd go back to cargo status to stick with the status quo.

There weren't any classes for the next few days but he couldn't afford to visit his family, so Lance would be on of the few to stay at the garrison over the break. He couldn't eve hang out with his sister Veronica since she'd be out on an expedition till well after the break.

There wasn't any curfew for these days since not enough students stayed behind for anyone to bother enforcing it but with the academy pretty much in the middle of no where it's not like Lance had many options.

This year the break was pretty well timed for him since his heat would be coming on any day now and he could deal with it in near solidarity. He'd already stocked up for it in his room.

Right now though he was just stargazing on top of a nearby cliff, contemplating life.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he came to he was horrified at his predicament.

He was in a dark room with its only light source beaming over him in a blinding fashion. He wasn't wearing his cloths but had some kind of patients apron on. His hands were bound firmly above him and his legs propped up wide.

What's worse he felt hands and tools spreading him open. All he could see from this position was a head of white hair.

Some sick freak was really doing this to him!

Instinctively without thinking Lance pulled at his restraints to no avail. This alerted whoever that he was awake.

Lance was honestly expecting an old pervert but what he didn't expect was an alien.

He froze in fear, he was like a demon with glowing eyes and pointed ears. His skin was a beautiful shade of lavender and his fangs stood out much like his long white hair that was wrapped up in a bun. He was wearing some kind of lab coat of sorts over whatever else he was wearing. When he stood up the glow from the light made it seem like he was the devil himself.

This had to be a nightmare right?

"Oh, you're awake. No matter just bare with me a while longer I've only just begun and have a lot more to exam still"

Was all he said as he went back to spreading him.

Lance cried out in discomfort and began to beg to be set free. His cried fell on deaf ears as the alien just kept examining him and occasionally jotting notes onto his computer.

"So tell me, you're species has developed in such a way males can reproduce. How strange, I've never encounter this."

"Fuck you! Let me go I don't owe you answers!"

He just chuckled in response.

"Amusing, look I'm being forgiving with you now because your species is only developing but just know that's no way to speak to your prince"

"Prince?! You're no prince of mine perv!"

He yelled as he began to thrash a bit more. He didn't notice the cold look in the aliens eye till he grabbed hold of his chin to face him in his direction.

"Maybe I should examine your womb more thoroughly?

He said calmly but with a more deadly tone. He then walked away to a drawer where he dug around until he pulled out a thick rod of sorts. It had a rounded top and Lance could only imagine what it was meant for. He thrashed even harder as the alien came closer and grabbed notes of some kind off of a nearby table.

Without even looking over he began to press the device in.

Lance flinched and squirmed at the sudden intrusion but was too shocked by how casually it was done by the humanoid like alien.

"Relax for me a little, would you"

He said disregarding the horror on Lances face as he continued to push the device in. Once it was fully in Lance let out a cry of discomfort finding his voice again somewhat.

The alien began to pull the item in and out a bit as he read the result on his charts. Lance bit his lip just preying for this all to end as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for him he could feel his heat drawing closer. It wouldn't start for another few hours but he doubts he can escape in that amount of time.

"Intresting, it seems you are close to your mating time. I must say you are surprisingly fertile, have you mated before? Did you conceive any offspring?"

"What No! No I- agh" Lance cried again as the thing hit his insides again.

This was really bad, his heat may be coming sooner than he'd hoped.

The alien had a look of interest on his face based off Lances response. Giving him a quick look over made Lances skin crawl. It was like he only just realized what position he had Lance in.

Suddenly with a smirk he quickly pulled the item nearly entirely out before shoving it back in. This caused Lance to cry out again as the heat of his body continued to steadily rise.

Again the alien repeatedly the act until he was flat out fucking Lance with the damn thing.

Lance couldn't move and his heat was now starting to take effect making his body more sensitive to every action.

The alien suddenly tossed the device into his rolling table that held all his tools and notes and pushed them aside.

He removed his coat to reveal a skin tight suit that could only normally go beneath armor or something. The suit outlined nearly every muscle this guy had and showed the clear buldge of the creature. He then zipped down the suit all the way down springing to life his large member.

Lance got a good look at it and quickly looked away from it after he processed what it was.

There was no way that was going to just fit into him! And even if it did, he'd tare for sure! That thing had a lot of bumpy sharp looking ridging all around it. There was nearly nothing human about it and he was seriously planning on just sticking it in him!

His fears were confirmed as he felt the heat of it demanding entry into him and the weight of the tall figure lean over him.

"You know, Galra are considered to be very fertile as well. We can breed with almost any creature and have a high conception rate. I wonder if our species can make viable offspring together?" he whispered in Lances ear.

"Please...... I'm begging you don't do this..."

"I'll admit I had no intention before but the sweet smell coming off of you is tempting me too much." he said as he sheathed himself entirely into Lance in one push. It hurt a lot being so much thicker than anything Lance has ever felt. He swore he could feel ever ridge as the texture rubbed against his tight walls. The alien licked the side of Lances face with a look of content across his features. Slowly he pulled back making a low groan emerge out of Lance. He pulled back to the tip of his dick before shoving it all back in roughly.

He did this a few times before he established a rhythm.

The longer he went the rougher he seemed to get. He dug his clawed hands into Lances hips and practically drank in his cries. His heat now in full effect had his body burning and made him more sensitive to everything the purple alien did to him. The pain had quickly morphed into pleasure Lance had never experienced before, and though his mind consciously hated ever second of this his body practically invited the demon in.

He came all over himself from the stimulation causing the alien to stop obove him and Marvel at the reaction.

"Does it feel that good?"  
He chuckled as Lance eased down from his high.

"Consider yourself lucky, many would kill to be in your position."

Quickly he freed Lance from his restraints and wrapped his legs around his hips. He pulled Lance up securing his arms around his neck. Without hesitation he pounded into the omega practically bouncing him up and down his cock. Lance sobed with each thrust feeling the cock grow even thicker as it prepared its release. He felt the ridging more as the alien slowed down.

He carefully pulled himself out of Lance and repositioned him. Lance was now leaning against the chair his knees shaking against the cushion but his ass up in the air. Again the intrusion returned slowly and the pounding soon followed but slower than before, steady. The alien, probably unknowingly, bit right into his neck effectively marking him as his mate. He probably was just trying to hold Lance steady as he prepared to release but Lance was now beginning to lose his consciousness to his heat.

With a grunt he felt a hard push settle into him as the aliens dick grew more. Firmly set in place there was no way the other could pull out even if he wanted to as the hot fluid burst into him. It was a lot, so much more than a human could ever produce.

After what felt like an eternity the alien started thrusting again to finish riding out his release, Lance felt the still stiff member pull out after a bit. His knees gave out on him and the excess began to leak out of him. Involuntary shivers and the cooling of his passing heat made him feel numb to the sting of the mating mark. He blacked out as the alien flipped him over and began to kiss him while he propped Lances leg up and sheithed himself back into the wet heat. By the time he was fully conscious again he was in a medical room.

A normal one.

He shot up but regretted it immediately as he felt the sting of his muscles. He hadn't noticed the nurse in the room but notably shocked him as he ran out to hall. Before he knew it his sister ran into the room an embraced him with tears in her eyes. She kept saying sorry over and over as she held into him as if he'd dissappear again.

The doctor soon walked in, a beautiful alphs woman that look like an angel freeing him from the hell he bearly remembered.

"Good morning Lance, it's good to see that you are awake. We were afraid you'd fall into a coma given how we found you." She said sorrowfuly, the look on her face told him she didn't want to ask but she had to.

"Lance.... tell me how much do you remember?"

She said as she sat down and motioned Veronica to do the same.

"I...... not a lot. Everything is so hazy I don't even know how long I've been gone"

"Lance you were gone for three weeks. Please I want to help you but I need anything I can give to the police."

"Police?!"

"You were found in front of the Garrison entrance last night bruised and scratched wearing the cloths you were last seen in with clear signs of tearing on them... "

"I.... I don't know who took me or when just that he... he..." Lance burst out in tears and as he sobbed heavily Veronica held onto him.

"I know this is all hard to go over, is there anything about him that could help the police find him"

"No.... he...." Lance paused.

"I didn't see his face" He lied.

"I don't remember anything, he was tall and.... he... he. I don't know I was on something the whole time!" He cried out.

The doctor put a hand on shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I known this is hard for you. You're safe now"

Lance took a moment to calm himself before sitting back to relax.

"Lance.... I need to perform an examination for the police. It's a bit intrusive but it's completely -"

"I get it, just do it." he said curtly wanting this over and behind him.

She preformed the kit but Lance wasn't sure what they'd find, honestly it might have been better for him to have refused. Afterwards she left them alone to talk.

"Lance I'm so sorry this happened I should have been here I...."

"Val it's okay... I should have stayed on base. If I had I wouldn't have become a target"

"Lance no.... It's that ASS Hole!!! I swear to you Lance I will personally find that fucker and I'll -"

"Veronica... He... can I be honest with you?"

"Yes of course"

"He wasn't human"

"What?!"

"Veronica he wasn't human! I... I was abducted! And...... He's going to come back for me!"

"What?!"

"I know it's crazy but please... believe me....." Lance sobbed.

"I don't know what to say"

"Veronica... I need to get out of here. I-I can't be here! He's coming for me and I can't be here when he does."

"Lance.... okay... okay, I'll get you out of here. We're going to go home and I'm getting you far away from here."

Lance left the Garrison not even a day later. The doctors and cops tried to get them to stay but Veronica didn't let them bother him. She wasn't sure what to think about the not human thing but she wasn't going to press him over it. It been maybe a week or so later and they settled into the family home. Mother has been consoling Lance nonstop since they got back, papá has been communicating with the police. And their brothers are more or less getting ready to sue the Garrison. Lance actually talked them out of filing a lawsuit straight out, not wanting to look back at that place, but she could tell they were still debating it. She was still going back, Lance insisted, but something wasn't right.

Could an alien actually have?

The more she thought of it maybe..... that school was out in the middle of no where and the closest thing between it and the town several miles out was a shack some kid lived in. But he was accounted for thanks to Shirogane and his partner, so it wasn't him. Nothing made sense any more.What's worse is Lance

He was pregnant.

The bastard knocked him up and then just dumped him right where he found him. Lance didn't seem surprised when the nurse told him back at the Garrison hospital. The look on his face read like he was expecting it. When asked if he wanted to get rid of it they were all suprised by how adamantly he refused. When she talked to him alone he insisted "he" would be furious if there wasn't a baby when he came back. Veronica did her best to assure him he'd never see the man again and he didn't have to.... But no, Lance refused to budge on the subject. He insisted it was out of their control and the guy would come back.

****  
"How are you so sure he's ever going to be back?" She'd asked

Lance looked at her with defeated eyes.

"Because it was the last thing he said to me."

****

Veronica was beside herself, her quirky goofball of a brother was just a memory now. Part of her wanted to blame herself but that wouldn't solve anything. It's impossible to say anyone could have stopped this from happening. The way Lance described what happened to him has always been sparse and left notable details out. So far he's only told her it was an alien and even then she wonders if that's was a way to cope with the situation.

Returning to the Garrison felt strange.

Most people knew somewhat what had happened. No one was really talking about it though, especially when she walked into a room. A pair of cadets had come up to her and asked about Lance, his former team, and she gave an honest reply. Not a lot of people knew about the baby but her superiors did. She lied to them and said Lance got rid of it when asked about it.

The day she came back they brought her into an odd board room. It felt like she was being interrogated during what should have been a brief follow up. When they started asking questions about Lance, about the baby, all she could think of was how serious her brother was when said

"He wasn't Human"

Something wasn't right about this situation at all and she felt it was better to deny it. When she said the baby had been aborted a look of relief came across most of their faces. It was as if they just avoided a huge issue.

She sighed a breath of relief when they let her go, one she didn't know she was holding on to. It felt as though she had done the right thing.

Or rather the best thing she could do.  
*********

Its been several months and the case about his kidnapping has all but gathered dust. Everyone is trying to move on but Lance knows he can't. His baby is due any day now and he's going to keep it, but he's terrified about "his" return.

Lance still has nightmares of that time. Those weeks had blurred together into one experience he barely remembers but each time he recalls that voice. That devil like voice stating he'd be back. Lance has in the time he's been home gathered as much money as he could. He eventually had gotten a job in secret and has been saving up ever since. Once the baby is born he's going to take it as far away as he could. He wasn't running to get away from "him" if the strange mark burned into his hip was anything to go off of. But there was no way he was going to let his family get hurt trying to stop the inevitable.

The pregnancy so far has been pretty easy. The baby is healthy and growing well. At this point if it wasn't for him Lance might have no other reason to stay as calm as he was. As he lay on his bed his mother walked into the room to check in on him like she's done every night.

"Lance how are you doing?"

"I'm okay mama"

"Has the baby been bothering you?"

"No, he's really calm these days. He doesn't kick a lot but I can feel him. moving around a lot"

"That's good, have you thought of a name yet?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking maybe Liam."

"that's a nice name, remember honey if you need anything I'm right here. And any choice you make I'm by your side" She said before kissing him and getting up to leave.

When the baby came a few days later everything had happened so fast he isn't really sure how well he can trust his memory. Looking at his son for the first time he saw a beautiful baby boy with snow white hair and almost purple eyes. His skin was like Lances, much to his relief. The doctors couldn't explain the white hair but he looked human enough to pass which is all Lance cared about. He stayed home for about a week to recover a little before packing up in the middle of the night. He took Liam and left a note, that's all he could do. When he left he noticed familiar cars pulling up to his family home. He was worried about them figuring out what really happened to him but he wasn't as scared of the Garrison as he was about being found.

For the next few months Lance layed low. He got odd jobs and did everything he could to raise his son. He didn't stay in one place for too long.

Currently he was busting his ass as a waitress in some diner. The manager was being a creep, he kept hitting on him. Lance only bothered with this job since they let him keep Liam around as he worked. He just needed to wait for his next pay check and he could go to the next town. When closing the pervert of a manager tried to ask him out but Lance refused. The guy was like 40 and he knew Lance was way too young for him. He probably thought Lance was easy because of his situation but screw that. Luckily he wasn't the only one closings so he didn't have to worry about him trying to pull something.

As he walked home with Liam a pang of dread overcame him

He went through his usual routine and decided he should call his family. It had been a few weeks since he last called them. The call was quick but he said he'd be home in a week.

That would be the only hint he could give something wasn't right. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to come home, ever.

That night he didn't sleep but he didn't need to. The tingle in the back of his neck told him what he knew. He held onto his son as he waited at the foot of his bed. When footsteps echoed in the halls he wasn't scared, not anymore.

The glowing eyes had haunted him for so long now seem so natural to see. As the figure came closer he stood up and let a clawed hand prop up his chin to have him looking right into those golden eyes.

"You've done well"

***

Its been over two years since Lance went missing. He never came home and no one could find any trace of him or baby Liam.

They were declared dead at some point but Veronica was numb by now. Her family still hasn't recovered. She had a feeling that her higher ups had something to do with it or knew something she didn't. Their reaction to when she said he was missing was.... unsettling.

Currently she was part of the second Kirberos mission. The first flight had ended in tragedy but this mission should go off without a hitch. While their team gathered the samples it seemed everything was fine. At least until a ship came out of no where and it all went black.

If anything came out of that experience she ended up learning so much more than she ever could have imagined.

They weren't alone out in space

Shirogane and his team were alive

Both Lance and nephew were sitting on the right side of the galaxy's throne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Lotor has a clash of the personalities from the 80's version and the VLD version.

Lance couldn't remember how long it's been since memories of Earth had started to fade. He can barely recall the faces he grew up with as they were shadows in his memories. His son Liam is the closest thing he has to Earth, the only thing that shows how much time has passed.

His second son Sincline is nothing like Liam, at least in appearance. He has dark brown hair and purple skin. His eyes are also a purple like color. The color of their eyes is one of the only things they share in resemblance, but unlike Liam, his glow gold. The two are about three Earth years apart in age. Though not the most accurate measure of time Lance has been counting the days between his heats to have an idea of how long its been. 

He hasn't quite gotten used to time as it works in the empire though he's roughly got something to work with by counting his heats. Aside from that he easily looses track of time in what equals a day out here. 

His days consists of rearing the boys as they are both young and need their mother. He's been learning a bit of Dibazaalian to not look like a fool. And hang idly by the arm of the Emperor. Sometime through out the day someone would bring them food or call them to dinner with the Emperor. Lance had few duties from Lotor aside from the boys and looking nice. Often he'd be dressed in fine clothing and would catch the eye of any who weren't expecting him. When he first arrived he was regarded as a new kind of beauty. Despite being a pretty tall human he was considered tiny here and his features comparibly were more soft and delicate than anything Galra were used to seeing. Lotor bought him many things to either decorate him or help maintain his beauty. Lance had felt more like an exotic pet at some point but his other duty quickly reminded him why he was really here. In the evenings he'd have no choice but to warm the emperors bed and tend to his need. After their first encounter Lotor had apparently fixated on him to the point of getting rid of his harem entirely. Lance was now the only one expected by this place to provide any offspring. Some had once said he'd only be the consort till the Emperor claimed his empress but Lotor stated he'd pick none. Though Lance couldn't officially be declared empress without battling to the death. Regardless it was known so long as he was in the Emperors favor new royals would be born to him. If anyone took issue with that's they were too afraid of Lotor speak ill of him. Lance would never fully know what was thought of him but he didn't have too. Outside of his children as long as he surrendered himself to Lotor he wouldn't have to worry about anything. 

Nights like tonight were common place now.

His hands clung to the sheets of the bed desperately trying to hold onto something as pools of sweat and other fluids gathered on and around him. What once was an uncomfortable stretched feeling was completely filling as his omega half had grown accustomed and greedy for it. 

Letting himself fall into primal urges was the only thing he could do to survive this life. It's nothing short of a miracle he hasn't had more children. 

Lotor is rather occupied running the empire to bother really have the time to do more than acknowledge his family most days. Having taken the throne by force and amply killing your own father isn't the most conventional way to take over a kingdom, and it often leaves a trail of enemies to handle. Lance learned the reason he'd been allowed to return to Earth for the short time he had was so his emperor could handle such things. Lotor hasn't gotten rid of all of his fathers former followers but he killed enough of them to feel it appropriate to seek them out. Lance resisted a bit after arriving here. He didn't want to be as compliant as he is now but he really hated being forced down. 

Lance didn't fight it any more 

He remembered that first time as a haze. The most vivid part being his pleas that fell on deaf ears. 

Now he cries in ecstasy as he submits. He takes this time to let his mind wander rather than reflect on the life he now lives. Lotor for all his faults and cruelty at least allows him this, treating him much more like a lover now so long as he obeys..... it not ideal but it's manageable. 

He's on top of him now, slowly riding himself up and down while Lotor watched. He liked watching Lance work himself up for him, a reminder of who was in charge. Lance struggled to keep a steady pace not being able to fully contain himself. 

Tonight he wasn't very patient and quickly flipped Lance back onto the mattress and pounded in until his release filled Lance up to the brim. When he was done he kissed him for a while before washing them up. He liked washing Lance up after their evening rumps. 

"polishing his gem" was a phrase he used for it once. 

Since he had little to do most days Lance tried to sneak into Liams lessons with Dyak. Liam was about five now so it was time for him to learn the ways of the Galra. Even if he is the Emperors son he still needs to earn his place on the throne. He is the favored to inherit but if Sincline hold a high enough status in command he could battle against him when the day comes. 

Admittedly it was hard to watch, Liam had to learn everything the galra way. They apparently believed that pain and learning were intertwined. Laim fortunately was a very resilient child and Dyak was impressed by him, he was a quick learner. 

Currently Dyak was watching the boys while he and Lotor attended a party of sorts. Lance wasn't sure the purpose all that much but knew it was an occasion to show off all of Lotors power to the rest of the planet leaders under his rule. 

And as his gem, Lance was dressed in the finest. He's learned to wear dresses a lot while here in space. Not many knew him as anything else than the royal consort. So many had seen him pregnant with Sincline he doubts they even realize he's actually male. Looking at his own reflection he too could easily forget amongst the sparkling fabric and golden jewels adorning him, if not for his voice little would give him away. 

Everything went well as far as he could tell. He clung to the emperors arm the entire evening as was expected of him. He only spoke when spoken to and listened idly as talks of rebellions made everyone laugh. Some factions had a more recent outbreak of rebels but they were for the moment of little consern. Lance often wondered if Shiro was alright. Not long after he arrived here he was suprised to see him in the arena. He was called the champion and fought even to the death. His arm had to be replaced for some reason but it's not like he could ask. He surely noticed him from where he sat next to the Emperor but that's as close as they every got. Lately in the battles he hasn't seen him, so either he died or he escaped. Part of him hopes he's gotten far away from here. It's something Lance has never even bothered to consider. 

By late evening the party had cleared out and they were returning to their chambers. Lotor was in a very good mood which was always good for Lance. Suddenly as they walked Lotor went and snaked his arm around Lances waist letting his hand rest on his hip, pulling him closer. 

"Your new attire suits you, nearly every eye in the room took a moment to marvel at you." He said as he looked down at him.

"I should thank you then, you always know what suits me best." He replied as he tried to brush the action aside in his mind. Briefly fiddling with the fabric of the dress. Lotor personally picked out everything he owned seeming to favor blues or on rare occasions indegos for Lance. He's worn all kinds of things by now but he can never get quite use to his attire. Currently he was wearing a deep blue dress that had a mostly open back and the fabric glittered as he moved along with the heavy jewelry he wore. 

While he was lost in thought Lotor grabbed his chin and brought him into a forceful kiss. He soon had him pinned against the wall as he Lance was starting to lose his breath to the action. Finally able to breath as he pulled away to mark his neck Lance gasped when he felt a hand pull up his leg and hike up the fabric. 

"Lotor! It's the middle of the hall!" 

As usual he ignored Lance protests as he adjusted the fabric that stood in his way. He worked so quickly Lance wasn't sure when he pulled it out but he felt the stiffened member run against his entrance. 

"Som-someone might see us..." He said quickly as a last attempt to reason with him. 

"Let them watch, it's my palace and I can do as I please in these halls." Lotor scoffed finding the excuse humorous. Sheathing himself in slowly he went back to kissing him. Lance felt like maybe that was his way of shutting him. Not finding the point in protesting more he wrapped his arms and legs against him for better support. Refusing the Emperor was a no no, and he was in no mood to test his luck. The man was in a good mood and Lance had no intention of spoiling it. If things continued to go well maybe he could convince Lotor to let him pull Liam away from his lessons and take him to the space mall or something. They were cooped up in the palace nearly all the time. 

Liam loved bragging about how well his classes were going to Lotor whenever he could. Lance couldn't help but notice there was extra pressure not by Lotor but the empire itself for Liam to exceed in all things Galra. He was only five but it couldn't be lost on him that he looked nearly nothing like his people. Unlike his baby brother Sincline his skin was tan, his ears didn't really come to a point at all, and his eyes shined white not gold. Lance wished so much he could take away the pressure his eldest would have to live with but he couldn't. The best he could do was let him feel like a kid every so often, something not even galra children really knew how to do. 

Lotor despite his clear willingness to push aside Lances freedom, would play his part to let their sons live more freely. Something Lance had learned not long after he arrived was that Lotor himself was also only half galra. Many in the empire thought him unfit to rule based on that alone. The fact their boys were even less Galra than Lotor would likely not help with some of their troubles with rebellions. Lotor was very strict as a result when it came to the respect his family was shown. For the most part that's why Lance probably always convinced himself to stay by his side. No one in this Galaxy had more reason to to protect their sons from harm and had the resources to back it up. For as much as it made them targets being with him was far better than trying their luck to survive. Lance could never just leave without his son's but he knew so little outside the throne they easily be death or captured or worse in a week, maybe less. 

Plus Liam really loved his father...

If Laim was blind to one thing it was how unhappy Lance was living here, and he made sure to keep it that way. Liam was too young to remember Earth and to him there was no other way of life. He took pride in being the Galra prince and embraced the life style. In his eyes his father was an intelligent and negotiable ruler who held respect to the highest degree. Lance was his beautiful mother who smiled fondly at his as his biggest fan and took the extra care to tend to his wounds after a lesson. 

Lance was used to all this as well.

Which was why he let this demon continue to take from him. He's lost everything to this man; his freedom, joy, pride, dignity.... all of it virtually gone. 

Whats worse his body betrayed his conscious so much. Lotor hasn't seemed to figure out that every time he bits down at Lances neck he binds them even closer. Sure Galra have some kind of pheromone thing going on but nothing like on Earth. So every time he's taken Lance out of habit he sinks his teeth in. This has caused such a strong reaction from his body to these foreign pheromones it's hard to even live without him. The bond is so strong now if Lotor is gone for more than a couple of days he becomes anxious and withdrawn. Most mistake this for affection but in reality it's dependence. Even as his face gets pushed against this wall and his legs kicked apart, his pride is the furthest thing from his mind. 

Lotor being sick of the fabric he pulled it away and it gathered around Lances ankles. He was left in a swimsuit like outfit with the layers of the skirt of the dress now pooled around him on the floor. He felt exposed and embarrassed as Lotor buried himself into Lance through the side of the remaining cloth. 

Lance cried out and moaned as the hall was filled with wet slapping noises. Eventually his knees gave out before Lotor could finish but that didn't stop anything. He didn't need to be forced after a moment he turned and let mouth finish him off. Coated in the sticky substance Lotor gathered both him and the cast aside fabric. Wrapping him in it he carried him back to their room, once there Lance knew the night wasn't over and he complied. 

By morning he had persuaded Lotor into letting him take the boys out. Naturally they went in disguise and had guards accompany them. Lotor had been teaching Liam how to shape shift. Apparently whatever Lotor was mixed with could do that to some extent. Liam was able to do this, he was struggling a bit to hold the forms though, it was still unclear if Sincline would be able to. It broke his heart a little knowing Liam like to make himself look more Galra but even when he did his eyes never went gold.

They had fun at the mall and Lance personally enjoyed the Earth store. The first time they bought something he had trouble explaining the cow but Liam loved Kolineker so much Lotor did really mind, especially after he got the kitchen staff to make milkshakes. 

As much as he he really couldn't stand him, admittedly it was funny to see him and Liam react to the taste. Apparently they were immune to brain freeze unlike Lance so that quickly brought him back to his senses. 

By the end of the day Lance was content. He put up with a lot but his son's made it worth it. When it came to his boys for them

He'd do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance didn't know how much longer he could live like this.

How long has it been?

His sons were so much older now, Liam was about 11, 12 now??? Somewhere in that age range. All these years and Lance wasn't sure how time was measured here compared to on Earth.

He was only 16 when he was first captured by Lotor and he was almost 17 when he reappeared in his life. So what now, he should be in his late 20's.

fuck

He's lived like this for way to long.

Lotor had for half of his life made nearly everyday a waking hell. What's worse is now that damn nanny has his kids nearly everyday. Lotor won't let him see his sons anymore. He's keeping him away from them all because he tried to escape. It would have worked but Sincline had thrown a tantrum and Liam was too tired to walk. Lotor heard them and they never made it to the rebel ship. Lance doesn't know what happened to that ship but he can only assume his sister got captured. If it had been anyone but her that found him and talked him into escaping he isn't sure he'd have ever worked up the courage to try. But now without his boys Lance is going crazy even faster. 

Lotor himself doesn't even need to be present for Lance to feel him towering over him. For so long he's felt so small because of him.  
After his escape along with lessening his time with their sons Lotor has been putting Lance through "training"   
as he likes to put it, but realistically it's just torture he's treated worse than an animal.

Collared up like a dog ass naked with his arms locked over him in a cage that is far too small for comfort. The room his cage is in is cold and dark, if it weren't for the ache of his sore knees growing tender against the floor there would be nothing to focus on. When Lotor came around once every few days it seemed he liked pulling him out of that small cage and walking him like a dog to the next room over. He wasn't sure which room was worse, the little dark room with a cage or the regular prison cell with metal walls and the whip. In one room he was left alone to go crazy while in the other he was fucked into submission.

What's worse is while being tortured he went into heat, naturally Lotor took advantage of it. Lance was humiliated by how weak he was to him, but instinct crippled him, after a decade its hard to resist "normal". And after so many years of rutting like animals his omega still purred at his mates rough handling. It didn't matter to his body if was bruised, scratched, or worse.... which often he was. 

If anything his "good behavior" got him a spot back in their proper chambers, and a set of clothes. Lotor has been gone for over a day now tending to his duties as the emperor, leaving Lance alone.

Hes running right now. 

He's running as fast as he can go. He'd finally been let back out of that place but Lance wasn't planning on staying anywhere near Lotor after what he just learned. 

He's pregnant again.

damn it all, he can't go through this again. Lotor doesn't know yet but he has to escape before he does. He can't find the boys anywhere. 

Did that nanny take them off ship? 

Lance doesn't want to leave his sons but Lotor will never let him out if his sights after this. The timing couldn't have been worse to fall pregnant. If he didn't get anxious before after a few days away from him now it only take hours to rile up his nerves. He couldn't think as he searched for his sons. He felt himself growing weaker with every step but he couldn't just give up now.

Suddenly as Lance turned the corner he was met with Lotor.

"My, and to think we went through all that training "

"I...."  
"Save you're excuses, I'm in no mood"  
And just like that Lance was thrown over his shoulder and was carried out by the Emperor. He was thrashing and screaming no but as always his pleas were on deaf ears. 

Thrown onto their bed Lance screamed as his legs were spread apart and even more as he was thrusted into. He tried to resist but he couldn't even blame his pregnancy on the ecstasy that eventually over came him as he was marked again. His mind went blank as Lotor lapped up the tender spot. He didn't seem the slightest bit worried Lance would try to run again, he was acting as Lance hadn't just tried to escape. What's even worse is the way he's so focused on his body. 

He keeps repeating   
"My gem, my delicious gem" with other sweet nothings following it and his mind is going hazy again.

He can resist this bastard but his omega can't 

He's been dependent for too long. What made him think he could just run away? At this point he'd be useless after a few hours and even then he still couldn't deny.... his baby was safer here.

When Lance woke up he was covered in a sticky mess. He felt sore with ever move and he was leaking from Lotors release. He got cleaned up and was pleased to see his sons when it came meal time. His sons were happy to see him, apparently they were sent on a training retreat for boys their age. They had no idea Lance was locked away, for that he's thankful. 

His boys swarmed him and spoke fondly of their trip. Liam and Sincline said they beat everyone on the trip. Liam was practically a master at the sword and Sincline had an aim that was the envy of even many soldiers. 

They practically clung to him as they told their stories and Lance held onto his boys. He held them tight and they didn't notice the expression shared between their parents. The defeat on Lances face or the triumph on their fathers. 

"That's all wonderful news my boys but your mother has some as well" 

"Lotor what are you talking about I don't ?" 

"Nonsense, a baby is always news" 

Lance froze, of course he already knew. Why wouldn't he? He couldn't even be horrified as he plastered a happy face as his sons asked him if it was going to be a baby brother. 

There was no escape.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys noticed something strange in their mother after their sister was born, but he's always so happy now they didn't think it was a bad thing.

Liam remembered how weak their mother had gotten while pregnant. He knew pregnancy made his mother weak if the vauge memories he had from when Sincline was born were anything to go off of. 

But this time was something far worse, it was scary to see how even their father was concerned. 

Niether had ever seen mother so sick before, nor had they ever seen their father so desperate. He had never shown weakness in anything he ever did, even now they wouldn't call him weak, but he was clearly beside himself. He was yelling at everyone from the doctors to even going so far as to ask the help of the witch lady. Their father barley ever consulted with her, she wasn't very nice and struck them as not entirely there. She knew a lot about quintessence though and even more about Voltron, the legand. 

The rebel attacks had gotten worse around this time too. The rebels were getting closer to forming Voltron. They were after their grandfathers ship. Sincline read a lot about grandfather Zarkon he was a curious one and made it a personal challenge. He and Liam weren't too sure what to make of their late grandfather when they found something on him. From the texts of him he built and gave the Galra their control of the universe but father never spoke of him, not to mention most records of his rule were missing. Liam also thought it was strange but what he tended to be more interested in was the logs on quintessence. 

Eventually the witch ultimately found a way to help their mom with her knowledge and her skill. Whatever she did changed their mom, he was better now but his hair was white like their fathers and his eyes a lighter shade of blue than before. 

Honerva was born not long after the witch cured their mom. Her skin was tan like Liams, maybe even a little darker, and she had weird marks on her cheek that were red. Their father said they were Altean markings from his mother's side. When they saw her in their mothers arms they knew everything was going to be okay. 

\-----------

Lance hasn't been Lance for a long time now. 

No one really knew why but for one reason or another he had gotten very sick when pregnant with his daughter. 

He can't remember a lot about then... 

It's all just so blurry, he faintly recalls his mate and how worried he seemed. Lance had never seen Lotor worried about anything. 

Such a nice mate he has

When he got better he remembered his mate never left his side and that their daughter was born very healthy. She was so pretty, she didn't look very Galra but her pointy ears and the marks on her face kept her from looking too human. She also had hair that was nearly grey with a hint of blue in it, Lotor named her on the spot.

She's been the apple of their eyes ever since she was born. His sons adore their little sister and Lotor cherishes her too. Lance cannot remember why he was so sick or why he can recall being distraught before she was born.  
But he's certain of one thing

All the pain washed away when she was born

\--------

His gem had gotten ill, deathly ill. 

Never in his life had he ever witnessed such a thing. They had no idea what brought about this illness but what made it worse was he was with child. There was very little they had in terms of human health outside their home planet, even less for pregnant humans. 

He grew short tempered and irritable. 

Eventually the witch was the one to cure his gem. It was a relief and as per request he gave the witch more authority, nothing like she had with his father, but something as compensation. 

In all sincerity he suspects she had something to do with his gems illness. However he has no proof and he'd risk too much killing her outright, his image to the kingdom requires as much. Sure he could try and place a hit on her but the aftermath of the ordeal for now is enough to turn a blind eye. 

His gem was beginning to grow independent. Though he's always been sure to keep him under control something reignited that spark of defiance he first had. Even after training there was still something about his pet that was perhaps not teetering with defiance but nevertheless different. 

He can never say he's become bored of his darling pet. After all such a gem is stunning and for many deca-phobes has been the only thing that can satisfy him: that's not even to say how fertile he's proven to be. But all that aside there has been something lacking, something that's kept his gem from truly shining. At first he'd thought its because his pet was beginning to age, so he had a quintessence treatment done on him. That stopped the aging all together and even reversed it some. But that's hadn't been it, for all the time he's had his pet something was missing. 

Suddenly after the witch healed him it became apparent. 

His pet began to not only follow his orders but did so gleefully. In all their time together he's nearly never refused him though that is where his passion ended. Outside of his heat period his pet was little more than reluctant plaything. 

Now however he was much more enthusiastic and zealous. Especially now when in his personal favorite position. He loved watching his pet work himself up and down along his length. It gave him a full view of either his pets expressions or curve of his back. 

Currently they were alone in the Throne room. The area is sealed off with guards who he sent outside the doors. His gem was practically glowing now as he enthusiastically bounced on his hardened member. His pets garments were in disarray as they were practically slipping off of him revealing his rosy nips that had become swollen and occasionally leaked. He licked his lips at the sight, he briefly wondered if he should impregnate him again. It was becoming hard to contain himself with such a beauty so eagerly satisfying himself on him. Quickly he pulled his pet off his cock and had him on his knees on all fours. The cries of his pet were music to his ear but even more so now that he's chanting him on. He's called him alpha a few times over the years, particularly when in heat, but now he's begging to be marked as he releases into him. He's taken aback by the odd request, it's the only one he's never heard. It takes a moment for him to realize his pet is bearing his neck to him. There he sees the bite marks from their last romp are slightly faded. His pet begs to be marked again and so he does. 

While polishing his gem following their escapade he noticed he'd purr at the touch of the fresh bite. 

He'll be sure to never forget that.


	5. Bonus chapter pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meant to be one chapter but was too long, enjoy and STAY HOME EVERYONE!

Verónica has been in this prison cell for what's maybe been a few months or weeks... it very easily could have been a year.

She's just about scratched at every wall tugged and banged at every pit of the walls and floors to find some way out, but nothing.

For a while now she's tried to escape when the guards came to feed her. They eventually stopped coming for a bit and she nearly starved. They've started coming back and she doesn't try to escape, at least for now.

She has to gather her strength.

they probably monoter her but she doesn't care if they see her work out, if he sees her working out. She does it sparingly but she needs to keep whatever muscle she can.

Its no secret she's trying to escape and they all know she'll try again eventually.

Veronica will always keep fighting, for them.

When she first saw Lance out in space she thought it was a daydream or a nightmare more accurately. He was dressed like a queen with little Liam in his arms and a notable baby bump. And next to him the bastard that stole him, she could tell by the hair alone. Lance had been right and alien was the one that got him pregnant and not just any alien, the emperor.

She'll never know why he chose Lance but she vowed she'd live to take him down. 

When she first saw them the anger within her boiled. Never before had Veronica killed anything or anyone but she damn almost did in that fight. There was something of a look of interest when that bastard saw her win. He was watching intently but she noticed a hand stoking the head of Lance's hair, he was fast asleep but even while resting he looked uneasy. She nearly cried at how exhausted he looked and his obvious pregnancy was a tell all to what he's been subjected to. 

Oh and Little Liam, it made her cringe to think this is what he was being taught was entertainment. What will this life do to him?

That was the first and only time she fought in the arena. Soon after she met the Champion, Takashi Shirogane, he told her everything. From his team to the Galra and Voltron.

They managed to escape not long after but couldn't stop on Earth right away. Eventually they made it back and were met with a strange rescue party from the Garrison, who not so shockingly weren't keen on listening to them. Keith was his name, Shiro practically adopted this kid and even now they were close. From there they couldn't stay long so they made contact with Shiros ex who too was stumped on were to find the ship. From there more kids appeared at their door and they couldn't get out of involving them. She recognized them as Lances team mates from... before....

They eventually figured out where the lion was but it was sealed up tight. They couldn't really get in. The kids had to keep going to school and Adam had to go back to work so they chose to hide in Keith's home when not hiding out in the lions cave.

Veronica didn't know what was more stressful. Not being able to contact her family or knowing Lance was out there. Oh and their poor mother.... she could only imagine what it was like with her missing. Lance and Liams disappearance practically destroyed her.

Maybe part of that was why she insisted on the plan to head out into space. Pidge suggested it, she wanted to save her family, they had a common motive. Shiro was reluctant but he knew it was the right call. Keith insisted he was going too, there was no talking him out of it. To both of their surprise Adam agreed to help, he was the only one with enough access to the ships after all. Hunk said he wasn't going to space but agreed to keep eye on the lion.

Luckily Adam knew where the ship they stole was being stored and away they went. Time passed and they made allies, some were galra. Pidge was able to find her brother but they were still looking for her dad. 

They all ended up joining a resistance group and from there with the help of the Blades she had her chance to get close to Lance again.

It had taken years, so many years.... she was older... Lance was older but he didn't look it. Nearly a decade chasing after him and he look too young for his age.

She could tell when she spoke to him for the first time in so many years he must have thought he was dreaming. He collapsed they cried and she never wanted to let him go again. 

Her brother.... 

He looked so young but the pain in his eyes didn't hide the age that came from the life of a slave. She held him tightly and took note of the marks on his neck, bruises on his wrists and ankles hidden by his jewelry. From the slit of his dress she saw faded claw marks on his hips.

God if she wasn't already crying.... 

She barley managed to convince him they could run away from this place but he wouldn't go without his kids. He insisted even if he did Lotor would come for him. He seemed so small insisting it was useless. Eventually he agreed to try. 

Then they were caught. 

And now she's here. To her surprise today rather than a guard she's met with the face of her enemy. He looks uninterested as he looks her over. 

"so this is the rebel who tries to take my gem and children." 

Pushing her against the wall in response to her immediate attack he stared at her, examining. He dropped her to the ground and kicked her over. She was still weak from hunger so it was dumb on her part to pick a fight but she couldn't help it. 

" You come from the same planet as my pet and the champion correct? Tell me, was it ransom or another reason you foolishly aimed to capture my brood" 

She pulled herself up supported by the wall. 

"Its a fucking rescue you ass hole!!!" 

she shouted earnestly with the little strength she had. His expression one of suprise but he soon was laughing it away. 

" A rescue, that must mean you are both connected in some way. Found it odd my little pet was trying to leave. He's never tried to leave before." 

"He's not your pet HE'S MY BROTHER!" 

Veronica didn't see the point in hiding this information. Again he was suprised but a smirk fell on his face. 

"I see, well it won't due to let you die but I'll have you know he's with child again and recovering from an illness. He's in no condition to be moving about" 

He promptly left as she slid to the floor. 

Pregnant again..... oh Lance.


	6. bonus chapter pt 2

The door is open today

She woke up and her cell was wide open.

Veronica stared at the opening it taunted her in many ways and was more than likely a trap of some sort, yet she left. 

Nearly no guards anywhere she went and she took a great deal of time searching for Lance or a ship to escape on. Eventually as she scattered about the area she could hear Lance yelling from the end of a nearby hall. She booked it in that direction with little regard for anything else. She began to slow down mere feet away when she realized the screaming wasn't just screaming, loud moans and other horrific noises were mixed in. 

She didn't know what made her keep walking but eventually she was in front of the open door, frozen with shock and weighed down by dread. 

Lance was crying "Alpha" and asking to be marked and she felt the urge to vomit. Briefly she deliberated going in to kill the bastard and even looked for something to use to get him off Lance. But before she could he made his presence known.

"Ah I was wondering when you'd be passing by. "

Veronica turned and saw him, instinctively she bolted at him but she stopped at the sight of Lance. 

He was clinging shyly to him and Jesus what did they do him? 

Lance hair was as stark white as his now and his eyes...... they were the eyes of a stranger.

"Lotor who is this?"

"Nobody, my pet, she's just here for her keys." Suddenly he handed her a set of keys. She caught them as they fell in her hands but didn't look at them as she stared at Lance. She looked him in the eyes searching for any sign but he only looked at her curiously. It's like for a moment he almost recognized her but that was wishful thinking, a relaxed look came upon his features as he leaned against his master. 

"Oh, that's alright then. I thought she was going to tell you something about those rebles. You always have to leave me when they do something"

"Nothing of the sort my gem, but excuse us for a moment I'll be back in a moment"

" fine, I suppose I should check on Honerva. She's due for a feeding soon." And just like that he patted off his nightgown and walked right past her. Without thinking she reached out for him but her wrist was caught.

"Don't bother, he's been like this since he's gotten better. Honestly he's far more agreeable now but it seems he remembers very little about anything that isn't too recent."

"I..."

"Can't do anything for him now. And you'll likely cause him more pain trying to rescue him. Like it or not he's mine, and always will be, to think I found my gem in a dessert by chance"

She couldn't help it she started hitting him but he was unfased.

"Are all humans this weak? Though to your credit you are stronger than him." He effortlessly pushed her away.

"Do yourself a favor and leave while I'm feeling generous. As you just saw my gem keeps me in a very good mood and as his family I'll allow you this time to take your leave. But if I see you or anyone else for that matter try and pull the same stunt... I'll be far from lenient"

Verónica wanted to run after Lance, she really did but he was right. She couldn't do anything for him, not like this.

Lance had no memory of her or the fact he was a prisoner here. He thought this was all his choice.... He's happy.

Its all artificial but he didn't look as tired as he had the few times she's seen him since this all began. Years were taken off of him from whatever had happened to him and it showed in even the tiniest of ways. She still wanted to just kill this man but she knew he was prepared if she tried. 

All Veronica could do was leave.

Leaving Lance here already filled her with regret as she ran towards the ships. The few guards she passed ignored her. 

Just as was about to reach the bay she crashed into something or rather someone. 

It was a little Galra boy with purple skin and dark brown hair. 

" ow ow ow ow ow!!!!"  
"SINCLINE!" 

"OVER HERE!" 

Another slightly older boy appeared. She recognized him right away and knew who these boys were. 

"I keep telling you we can't run around here! We'll both get in trouble with Dyak" 

"yeah but I forgot mom's gift here, ouch!" 

The boys noticed her as she stood up and Liam looked at her oddly. 

"Hey why are you crying? The fall couldn't have hurt that bad did it?" 

oh.... she hadn't realized she's been crying. Picking up her dropped keys she looked at the two. 

"I- no, not it wasn't the fall" 

"Then why are you crying, soldier aren't supposed to cry" the other boy said still rubbing his head. 

"Hey wait a second, you have the same ears as me and my mom" Liam said as he got closer to her. 

She realized she'd never get another chance to see these boys, her nephews. And it's unlikely they'll ever know they share any relation. 

"I... um yes they are similar aren't they" she said touching her own ears not sure what else to say. 

"What planet are you from?" 

"I'm from Earth" they looked confused. 

"We've never heard of that planet before" Liam said. 

"I don't know, sort of sounds familiar but I can't say for sure" 

"Well not many humans are in space" 

"why are you then?" Sincline asked

"I... I was looking for my brother and his son. They went missing a long time ago but I knew he wasn't on Earth anymore" 

"Did you ever find them?" Liam asked curiously. 

"Not really, I almost did but I lost him again" 

"Your brother?" Sincline asked hugging his older brother. It was clear the thought of loosing each other bothered them the way they held each other. It was sweet in a way to see. 

"Yes, I lost him" 

"What about your nephew?" 

"He's okay I suppose, he's at home now."

"That's good" Liam said and then continued "I can't imagine what it be like being missing from your home" 

"Yeah, it be awful not being with our family" Sincline continued. 

Veronica crouched down to their level and looked them over briefly. They looked very healthy and seemed like normal boys. Though one wouldn't immediately realize they were brothers she noticed small family features each one had. 

"You two said you had a gift for your mom?" 

"Oh yeah!" Sincline said as he rushed to pull it from his pocket. 

" It's a rock we carved for him! He was really sick but he's better now! " it was a brilliant blue stone that was cut into the shape of a... oh wow

"is that a cow?" 

"A what? it's a koltinecker!" the little one huffed. 

"He's our Pet, we got him at the mall once.... wait now I remember!" 

"huh?" 

"Sincline that old store that use to exist! The one we got Koltinecker from, it was an Earth Store!!!! 

" Oh right! Hey mom use to really like that store, does that mean mom's from Earth? "

" Oh probably not" she hastily said. "Why would a human be here in space without a reason? Our planet can barely reach the last planet on its solar system" She awkwardly laughed it off. Something told her she probably shouldn't say anymore for Lances sake. 

"Hey I have to go now. Do me a favor and be good to your mom. He just had a baby right?" 

"Yes, our little sister is really pretty. But she drools a lot" 

"Babies are a handful, so make sure you help you mom. After having babies mothers are very tired. They do a LOT for their kids. More than they'll ever know" 

She must have said it weird judging by their faces but she continued. 

"Parents make a lot of sacrifices for their kids, so be sure to never forget that. And keep each other close, don't end up like me and lose anymore family than you have to. It will be the hardest thing you ever do otherwise" They were obviously a little weirded out by how intensely she said it, but they nodded their heads anyway. 

She nodded hers once quickly and patted their shoulders as she clutched her keys and left. Once alone on her ship she was wailing like a banshee, what else was left for her here? She looked at her screen after she collected herself. Veronica had two choices. 

Go back to the resistance or go home  
\--------------

" Hey Liam that lady was weird right?" 

"Definitely, but I still think she's from the same planet as mom" 

"Probably, maybe she came here for leads on where her brother is?" 

"I don't know, why come to the royal castle for that?"

"I don't know, there must be some reason she came here." 

"Well whatever it is has nothing to do with us, let's just get our gift ready for mom. We didn't even finish polishing it and it's all scuffed up now!"

"Okay okay, geeze I really hope mom likes this gem"

**Author's Note:**

> based off an image I saw on Twitter by NSF-Ko this is pretty dark tbh


End file.
